For A Reason
by wishboneluck1899
Summary: One morning, Elsa delivered unpleasant news to Anna, and Anna totally flipped out. Trying to save Anna, Elsa fires ice at Anna's head, and they take her to the trolls. Elsa needs to save her sister before Hans figures her out, and before Anna's nightmare comes true.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: LAST FIRE

Anna plopped down at her desk, wondering where to get started on her French homework from Professor Bloomsflop. What kind of name is that? she wondered randomly. Shaking herself out of wandering thoughts, she began to read her papers, and just after reading one sentence, she got up, saying, "Alright, that's enough French for today. Au revour!" Turning on her heel abruptly, she was nearly frightened by the sight of her sister, Elsa. "Elsa! Whoa, don't do that. Yeesh, I nearly wet myself. Think I need to sit down."

"Be my guest, because this news will pass you out." warned Elsa. As soon as Anna had sat down, she looked up at **hCHAPTERer** sister, eyebrow raised.

"Wait, what?" She demanded defensively.

"Calm down, it's just..." Elsa sighed heavily. "I don't want it as much as you, but I can"t always be in charge, okay? Just don't freak out. Okay?"

"Why would I freak out? I mean, to say I've freaked out in my entire life would be an insult to my entire bloodline, reputation and self-esteem-"

"You're getting married." Elsa interrupted. Anna stopped, and the whole world started spinning.

"M-m-married?" Asked Anna. She could hardly see anything as memories of her ex fiancé came to mind. She saw his face flash before her eyes, the sound of his proposal hiding behind her eardrum, and the feeling of his fake arms around her enveloped her skin, and shivers crept up her back as she heard him announce his plan to kill her sister. To go through that again? Pfft... When hell freezes over. "To whom, may I ask?" Anger welled up inside of her as Elsa drawed breath.

Anna immediately got the feeling she would not like the answer. Elsa's eye twitched as her soft, squeaky voice tried to reply. "Hans Westergard."

As soon as the name slipped from Elsa's stiff, pursed lips, Anna stood up and tossed the table over, shrieking, "WHAT?!" Papers, books, ink and quills poured over the study room as Anna's rage was unleashed. Chairs fell with a clang! Books hit the carpet with a, SHRUMPH! Dust flew around, as if Anna's anger enabled the room to become fogged and filled with disaster, and as Anna flipped desks over, cursing Hans' name and soul, a lantern tipped over and a fire began near Anna's toxic royal ink. Elsa saw it just I time and shot ice at it as Anna fell over and her hair touched the fire.

Anna's eyes fluttered to sleep just as Elsa flew at Anna's side, screaming her name.

Elsa couldn't stand to wait at her sister's side forever, unsure if their fate and heart pounding hopelessly, tears streaming down her face and prayers being repeated within her head.

Don't be dead, Anna, please don't be dead... She thought hopelessly. It was a lost case, and Anna was dead, once again because of her, and Hans. Elsa promised herself that she would avenge her sister, and if that meant using her power for evil, so be it, then.

Then, as all hope was lost, Anna's eyes opened suddenly, as if waking up from a nightmare. "Ugh," said Anna. "My insides feel like a volcano."

Elsa almost shrieked for joy, but instead slapped a hand over her mouth. Elsa did not fling her arms around Anna's neck, because she knew she must still be painful. "Anna! I thought you were dead!" Elsa squealed. Anna eyed Elsa strangely.

"Why?" she asked. "I was just sleeping."

"Well, you weren't breathing," said Elsa, "and this isn't your first near-death experience, either."

Elsa eyed Anna accusingly and Anna shrugged. "Can you speak when you're asleep, Elsa?"m

"No," agreed Elsa. Anna nodded slowly, lifting her feet onto the ground.

"Then, your majesty, have lower expectations for your own sister." she replied, rolling her eyes. Elsa gave a small laugh. Anna smiled again.

"Yep, you're still 10." Elsa teased. Anna slapped Elsa's arm playfully. Elsa gave a gasp as if it was excruciating pain to have been softly slapped. Anna noticed that water dribbled down Elsa's arm on the spot she had touched. Anna held her hands back from trying to comfort Elsa's pain.

"I am so sorry, Elsa, I have no idea-" Anna fiddled for words, but it was like trying to shoot an eagle in a lightning storm. Why the eagle was out there in the first place... "What does it feel like? Should I call Dr Esther?" Anna was terrified. How had she hurt Elsa in the first place? Was it a coincidence, or had she done it subconsciously?

"It's bearable, but it's like no physical pain I've ever felt...inexplainable." Elsa rubbed her sore arm and gasped as her ice healed it. "I didn't know I could do that!"

"Me either," agreed Anna. "We should see the trolls and see what this is all about."

At this, Elsa was hesitant. "The trolls?" she asked to make sure. She gave a fake laugh. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Because...?"

Anna continued to stand there with her sardonic, innocent face, who did not understand Elsa's troubles.

"Anna, last time I was there it lead to me shutting you out." said Elsa. "I don't feel comfortable with going back there a second time in a lifetime, family of Kristoff's or not."

"Well, Elsa, last time I was there they saved my life." replied Anna. "And there's a slight chance they could save it again."

"Your life?" said Elsa. "I do believe it was I who was punished with excruciating pain for no reason at all."

As if on cue, Anna fell to the ground abruptly, screaming as if someone was hitting her back with a plow. Elsa looked fearfully at her sister's tearful face, and fell to her side, trying to soothe the pain. Nothing seemed to be working. Elsa touched Anna's arm and tried to cool her down. Despite the burning sensation on her arm, Elsa continued to try singing a song she somehow knew in Norwegian.

"STOP!" screeched Anna. Elsa brought her hand back in fright. "YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" Elsa's eyes filled with pained tears. Then she did the one thing she knew would work: she shot ice at Anna's head, and Anna slowly passed out.

—

Elsa carried her sister on a floating bed of ice toward the trolls, running as fast as she could in heels and long dress. She hoped she didn't get there too late.

"I have to help her," she muttered to herself breathlessly. "She would do the same for me."

Elsa saw the Valley of the Living Rock vaguely in the distance and ran even faster, the floating bed of ice following closely behind her. "PAPPIE TROLL!" Cried Elsa urgently. The rocks turned into their living form and Elsa moved the bed of ice with her sister atop of it forward, and said, "It was the only thing I could do! She was screaming and thrashing out of nowhere." Elsa would explain more later. "Now that she's older, is there a way you could just remove her magic and not the memories?" Elsa asked breathlessly.

Granpappie shook his head. "I'm afraid not, my Queen." he replied. "Now that she's older, I'm afraid I have to do much worse than removing memories of magic and the magic itself."

Elsa almost fainted. Although she already knew, she asked, "What?"

"We'll have to remove all memories."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : SHE DOESN'T KNOW IT

Elsa watched through her tears as Pappie removed her sister's memories entirely. Elsa felt like she was saying goodbye forever, or like her sister was dying. In a way, this was Anna's funeral. Elsa faced the ground and a man she had come to know for a few days walked up beside her and put a comforting arm around her.

"It's not goodbye." He assured her, "She's still alive, you get to start all over again with your relationship. She'll never bring up the fact you shut her out, or her ex-engagement to Hans, or how she went all that way to find you just to make you feel guilty."

"Or that she loves chocolate, or what she did as a child without me around, or how I'm the best sister in the world, or beg me to freeze Hans into a statue, or how she loves me no matter how much work she put into getting close to me," Elsa said, "or how she loves my powers no matter how dangerous they are, or teach me some tips on love. All of that? Gone."

Kristoff looked at the ground. "She won't remember me, either, will she?"

Elsa shook her head and gave him a hug, knowing how upset he must feel. They were in the same, sinking boat of lost memories. "Anna won't be quirky, clumsy or fun anymore," Elsa knew she was breaking her own heart, but somehow she couldn't help it. She felt Kristoff take a tearful breath, and she held him tighter. Her tears hit his back, and his hit hers. She enjoyed having physical contact with other human beings, and she didn't let go until he wanted to get a closer look at the new Anna.

Anna woke up, at last, and Elsa looked at her hopefully. Maybe, just maybe, Anna remembered a little about her...?

"Who are you?" Asked Anna. She sounded the same, but the words she said made Elsa rest her head on the bed of ice and sob. "Oh, I'm sorry! Don't cry, I just—I don't know who I am or where I am, don't take it personally—I don't remember myself, even." Anna was still quirky, and careless with her hands, but she didn't remember the sister who she loved so much previously.

Kristoff grabbed Elsa's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Elsa looked up, face red and tear-stained. Kristoff's face was just as tear stained and blotchy as Elsa was, but somehow, he didn't look as pathetic.

"I have the feeling I should know you," said Anna helpfully, "but it's like trying to fit a puzzle piece in a spot it doesn't belong, or trying to look someone in the eye in a dream."

Oh my, gosh. thought Elsa. She's smarter than Anna, too.

"I want my sister back." demanded Elsa of Pabbie. Pabbie tried to reason with her, but Elsa demanded and protested without end, and what's worse, she said to do it because she's the Queen and what she says goes. Why is that bad? Because that's not Elsa. "No! Stop trying to change my mind! Fifteen minutes ago I knew my sister, now I feel like she's dead and someone gave me a cheap lookalike-only replica."

"I'm sorry," said Anna honestly, "if I knew how to be like you want me to be, I would be that way. I feel bad that I make you remember how you used to know me. I just don't remember. I'm truly sorry."

Anna might not have Anna's brain, but she did have her heart. Elsa threw her arms around her sister. Anna hugged her back. A memory flickered before her mind. She was freezing into ice and this man who she could not see the face of was going to slice her body in half. Then another one, of a blonde man throwing her onto a reindeer, and the reindeer jumped across the ditch. More memories flashed before her face. Not one of them were happy.

Anna's mind was spinning as she remembered things she didn't think were there before.

"Whoa..." she gasped, trying to wrap her mind around it. Elsa tried to catch the girl who was about to buckle.

"Anna? Are you alright?" Asked Kristoff, Elsa nodded like she wanted to know too. Anna could not reply as memories of crashing down the stairs of a palace, news of dead parents and icicles flying out of Elsa's hands flew at her like meteorites.

"I—I can't speak..." Anna said aloud. Her vision was flickering and her head was pounding. Suddenly she wasn't sure if she wanted her memories back.

Anna! She remembered, and the last thing she saw was herself knocking over a lamp and a fire caught her as she fell. Anna fell to the snow Elsa had just created before Anna blacked out.

Anna dreamt that she was setting a kingdom on fire. Somehow she knew that the name of the town was Arendelle. She didn't mean to do it. People were pushing her and hitting her with whips, and she said she promised to put them out, but nobody gave her a chance. Queen Elsa searched the crowd for Anna, hoping she could help her.

"Anna!" She cried fearfully. Tears crowded her eyes, and she searched even harder. "I'm trying to help!"

Anna tried to reach the Queen, but the crowd pushed her away from her. Anna was raging up as tears flooded her vision, and more terrifying memories flashed before her eyes before the crowd called her an evil witch, and threw water and fire anther, saying, die, evil sorceress! Elsa screamed her name right before Anna rose above the fire and the water, and shot more of each at her new-found enemies. Elsa protested, but now Anna's fury was too much to hold in.

And then she woke up.

—

Anna looked up at Elsa again. Everything was tinged red, and her eyes were throbbing. The more she blinked to fix it, the more her head hurt. Elsa's voice sounded far away. She didn't understand a word she said, and everything around her was singed with fire, and she had a feeling it had something to do with her nightmare.

"Are you alright?" Asked Elsa slowly. Anna found herself unable to speak, and so she shook her head, and signed 'no' in sign language. Elsa signed 'what's wrong?', Anna signed 'I don't know'.

Elsa's face showed worry. 'Can you hear me?'

'Not much.' Signed Anna.'Can't see good.'

Elsa could not mask her panic this time. Anna didn't remember much about this woman, but obviously Elsa was concerned not only for Anna's well-being, but as to how Anna knew sign language when she had no memories from before her treatment.

Elsa said something to Kristoff, and then he replied, and she laughed, and jumped, and threw her arms around his neck. Anna wished she understood them, but being deaf and half-blind did not help. Kristoff exited into the woods, and came back with Pabbie troll, who waved a hand over Anna's eyes and ears, and instantly Anna could see and hear again.

Anna hated her memories now, because all of them were horrible.

"Anna, what happened?" asked Kristoff.

"I...I don't know." she replied. "All I remember is these horrible things. I have no good memories. Maybe it's a sign."

Elsa's heart pounded way too fast than she'd like it to pound. Anna meant maybe what she was meant to be was bad, and that was why she has these sudden outbursts, and had dreams of her horrible past life. Anna felt she was meant to crush the innocent children of the world, and build her evil empire. Elsa knew she had grown up with a better sister than this.

"No!" insisted Elsa. "You are not evil, Anna. You're quirky, fun, naïve, and that crazy girl who wanted to marry a man she just met, and chased me half-way across the country just to bring summer back for the citizens of Arendelle! Does any of that sound evil?"

Anna turned blood red. "I did?"

"Yeah! So what? All your memories are nightmares in a daydream, but your character is built the opposite. Anna, you are the little sister of the Snow Queen, if either one of us is evil it's probably me. I hope you see that before it's too late." Elsa ran off to cry. Words from her own mouth were meant to comfort Anna, not to make herself cry. She heard footsteps behind her, and she knew from the shadow that it was not Anna. Kristoff sat down next to her.

"That was beautiful, Elsa." He told her, "And so are you."

She nudged him playfully.

"You're just saying that to get me to stop crying." she accused him.

"And if I am?" said Kristoff. "Look, I may not have Anna anymore, but at least I have you."

"Oh please." Implied Elsa, "I'm the Snow Queen, remember?"

"And I'm the official ice deliverer guy, remember?" said Kristoff. "You're ice, and ice is my life."

Elsa felt touched. No, literally, he was hugging her. She hated being touched, but for once...she let it go. For him only.

Anna had dreamless sleep that night. But it didn't mean she slept well. She couldn't stop thinking about what Elsa had said. Man you just met...halfway across the country...just to bring back summer for the citizens of Arendelle... Then she remembered seeing Elsa and Kristoff by the tree, hugging and comforting each other. Anna couldn't help but notice that they kept pressing on that their Anna was dead. And that she was nothing like the other Anna. Occasionally, Anna felt she was being compared to other Anna, and had this desire to meet this other Anna.

Then, she did have a dream. Except, it wasn't a dream.

She was standing in a coronation ballroom, and she saw people everywhere. Then she saw Elsa, standing next to another girl, who seemed to have trouble finding the right words to say to her.

Anna went to go ask Elsa where she was. Except Elsa didn't have a braid, and wasn't wearing a gorgeous ice dress, and she looked so trapped, despite all the people here.

"Elsa?" said Anna. Elsa looked over at her.

"Um...who are you?" she asked politely.

"That's Queen Elsa to you Madame. And you seem to be forgetting moi." The girl beside Elsa said.

"It's me, Anna." said Anna, as if this should be obvious.

"Is this some sort of cruel joke?!"

"Your sister?" Reminded Anna.

Elsa had not said a word until now. She looked at Anna and blinked.

"No." she declared. "Anna is right next to me. You can't be her too." Elsa faced away as if Anna was crazy. _You have to listen! _

Anna pulled Elsa's hand, but as Elsa tugged away in panic, the glove fell off, and a cold surge went up Anna's back, and her head was suddenly cold.

"What the..."said the other girl. "How did you..."

Anna's hair now had a white streak through it. Anna could not understand.

And then she woke up. Quickly, she ran to the mirror. What she saw mortified her. What it lead to made it look silly. Anna fell to the ground, pain growing out over her

_Help_ _me.._. she thought, hoping someone was nearby to help her. _Somebody. _

Sorry it it includes so many drama scenes, but I' msg into them right now.


End file.
